


how important are you

by tobishoyou



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Existentialism, i guess?, idk its a think i wrote based on a tumblr post, loosely inspired by 2001: space odyssey, monolith, monolith bass boosted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobishoyou/pseuds/tobishoyou
Summary: word vomit!
Kudos: 1





	how important are you

Looming in front of her, the monolith stood tall, with a presence and aura not quite fit for this world. Godly royalty laid bare in front of her, something she wasn't even equipped to understand, much like explaining computers to an ant. It hadn't been days, maybe not even hours, not enough time to allow for commotion to start or settle, but rather just exist, incomprehensible, much like everything else. 

This wasn't meant for her to do, it wasn't meant for her to break out of the bubble and question whatever god threw at her, or maybe even god himself.

Who was to say?

Taking a step forward into the unknown, and offering whatever fickle presence meant to mask fear, she said:

"I know how to defeat you"

The monolith, quiet, almost deathly, lowered a gaze she couldn't see, and said:

"You cannot kill me in a way that matters,"

"What the does that even mean?!"

"Very much, as expected of your minds, it isn't something that I can explain, however, in the wake of someone who thinks above others, I will feed you knowledge you can never interpret,"

Taking a step back, assessing the quiet, and deciding to listen, she stood.

"Decay exists as an extant form of life."

...

......

.........

"Nothing will never truly die"

...

"Life does not end, where mortality begins,"

...

Ah, that makes more sense doesn't it?

It does not. Nature did not, and will not provide an answer to its cycle. Energy rushes in a loop when it can be stagnant, and even that theory does not hold its own legs. Your presence, big, small, fickle, stable, tall, short, engulfing or obscuring, even as you die, will continue to breathe, albeit in ways you will not understand. 

Mud breathes, metal breathes, wood breathes, the crushing power that turns your bones in to gems breathes, albeit you will never understand that. Your will continues to live, your energy, unique, will continue to regenerate until you come back to a creature like me. 

Do you understand now?

But now you're talking to a piece of energy, now crumbled in a pile of flesh, right in front of you. She too, will continue to exist in ways we will never comprehend.


End file.
